idk
by lieyeih
Summary: Simplemente me intrigabas. — Neji Tenten
1. Chapter 1

**summary:** Simplemente me intrigabas. — Neji | TenTen.

 **disclaimer:** naruto es de masashi kishimoto.

 **rating:** t (lenguaje vulgar, escenas subidas de tono, temas un tanto serios y pues eso. no creo poner escenas explícitas de sexo, no veo a este fic para eso)

 **warning:** pues todo lo que conlleva ser rating t (también podríamos añadirle el hecho de que probablemente haya un poco de oc en algunos personajes y la advertencia de mi perfil que va para todos los fics. comenzado a lo vago).

* * *

 **idk**

 _by: lieyeih_

.

Es la quinta vez que desvías la mirada del pizarrón y la diriges a la ventana. Cualquiera supondría que lo que está pasando afuera es mucho más interesante que lo que el profesor decía y escribía en ese momento (para ti lo era, al menos), pero lo curioso es que no pasaba nada.

Bueno, _'nada'_ es exagerar un poco.

Después de todo, la clase B estaba teniendo la clase de deportes.

(Aunque dudo que tú recuerdes eso.)

Obviamente tú no estabas mirando a la clase B, así que importa poco.

(En realidad no sé qué era lo que mirabas, pero sé que no era la clase B.)

Creo que el profesor finalmente se rindió en hacer que prestes atención a su clase y dejes de mirar por la ventana, porque desde la quinta vez que lo desobedeciste no volvió a llamarte la atención por lo menos en ese día.

(Tú ganas.)

.

 _ **P**_ _rólogo_

.

Al terminar la clase, en el receso, te seguí. No es por ser acosadora ni nada por el estilo, dejo eso claro; simplemente me llamabas la atención. Y es raro, sí, porque yo era nueva y te había visto apenas el día anterior, en la biblioteca. En eso te puedo dar la razón.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que me intrigaras.

(Creo que me sigues intrigando.)

Volviendo a lo del principio, cuando saliste del aula intenté ser lo más discreta que pude para que no te dieses cuenta de que te seguía (creo que funcionó). Repito, me intrigabas. Y cuando te detuviste en la biblioteca para luego ingresar, saludar a la señora Hikari (la bibliotecaria. Lo menciono por si no la recuerdas, aunque es poco probable que no lo hagas) y que ella te sonriese y te entregase un libro hizo que me intrigaras más.

Podríamos decir que esa es la razón del por qué agarré un libro al azar y me senté a leer en la misma mesa en la que te habías sentado tú.

(Claro que tú te diste cuenta, por eso tu rostro cambió a uno de incomodidad. Pero no te fuiste. Ahí entendí que estabas solo por tu propia cuenta, no porque los demás te rechazaran o una historia así.)

No sabía ni qué libro estaba simulando leer, tampoco alcancé a leer el título del que leías tú en ese momento. Pero sí vi cómo sacabas un marcador amarillo de tu bolsillo y resaltabas algo en el libro (la verdad es que en ese momento lo único que me pregunté fue si eso estaba permitido siendo uno de los libros de la biblioteca de la escuela).

Pasó cerca de una hora en la que, al final, decidí leer por lo menos los dos primeros capítulos del libro que había agarrado (el cual resultó ser "El cartero de Neruda (Ardiente paciencia)"; me quedé en la página 29) mientras esperaba tu próximo movimiento.

Suena raro decir "próximo movimiento". En fin, que cuando estaba a punto de leer la página 30 sentí a una silla corriéndose y, cuando levanté la mirada del libro, vi que eras tú con tu libro en manos y dirigiéndote hasta la bibliotecaria.

Marqué la página 29 doblando un poco la esquina de la hoja y también me puse de pie, cuidando no perderte de vista.

Alcancé a ver, mientras salías del aula y yo simulaba buscar otro libro para que no fuese tan obvio el hecho de estar siguiéndote, cómo la señora Hikari sonreía al abrir el libro en quién sabe cuál página para después cerrarlo y guardarlo en un cajón.

Todavía no había alcanzado a leer el título.

.

Cinco días fueron en los que te seguí hasta la biblioteca, veía cómo resaltabas algo del libro, lo leías hasta una respectiva página y luego te levantabas, lo devolvías y volvías a clase (nunca más vi a la señora Hikari abriéndolo, aunque sonriendo sí). En los segundos recesos comprabas un zumo de naranja y te sentabas bajo uno de los árboles del patio y no hacías nada más. Al terminar las clases te ibas a casa.

Lunes, Martes, Miércoles, Jueves y Viernes. Toda una semana hiciste exactamente lo mismo y aún así seguías pareciéndome interesante, y no entendía por qué.

Pero bueno, lo entendí al final de clases del viernes.

(El marcador era verde y habías comprado un zumo de naranja un viernes al finalizar las clases. Podía asegurar que eso no era normal.)

Y lo entendí más cuando el lunes no te presentaste a clases.

Ni el martes.

Ni el miércoles.

Ni el jueves.

Ni el viernes.

Ni las semanas siguientes.

* * *

 **nota:**

acabo de ver hyouka y tengo que decir que es un anime muy bueno y que me ha dejado con un sabor agradable en la boca, lo recomiendo mucho, de verdad.

pero yo no debería estar hablando de hyouka en un fic de naruto.

bueno, esta vez sí debería.

después de ver el anime me han entrado ganas de escribir mi primer fic que sea del género de misterio. obviamente con su toque de romance, del que serán protagonistas neji y tenten (que todavía no estoy segura si elegí bien, pero bueno, que tampoco habrá taaaanto romance).

si tengo que ser sincera quería hacerlo con otro fandom, pero, de nuevo, de todos los que conozco este es uno de los que tiene un poco más de variedad con los personajes y con los que se me hace muy fácil manejarlos, así que aquí me tienen.

ahora, algunas advertencias y aclaraciones:

-este fic, a pesar de todo, esta comenzado a lo vago y ni siquiera tengo el primer capítulo escrito aún. probablemente, en algún futuro que esta vez espero no sea cercano, lo abandone por falta de inspiración o flojera.

-la señora hikari, la bibliotecaria, es un personaje inventado. v: hay tantos personajes femeninos en la serie y ninguno me convenció para ser bibliotecaria. x'd

-y con respecto al título, creo que muchos saben que significa 'i don't know', o sea, 'no lo sé' en inglés. el por qué es simple; no sabía ni sé qué título ponerle. y para no poner algo tan feo como 'no sé' lo puse así.

(a menos que piensen que es por algo más.)

eso es todo, bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:** naruto le pertenece a masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **idk**

 _by: lieyeih_

.

 **30/05/16**

 _«_ Un 30 de mayo del 2016.

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que desapareciste.

(En realidad te fuiste, seamos realistas.)

Había escuchado por algunos rumores que tus padres reportaron a la policía, lo cual hace que sea aún más tonto el que no hayan podido encontrarte en casi dos meses.

La policía a veces llega a ser bastante inútil.

También escuché que no era la primera vez que te ibas, aunque sí era la primera vez que desaparecías por más de una semana.

(No preguntes cómo es que sé todo eso.)

Yo seguía yendo a la biblioteca en el primer receso, y cogí la costumbre de sentarme bajo el mismo árbol que tú en el segundo, con la diferencia de que yo comía mi almuerzo y tomaba un jugo de manzana (el de naranja no me gusta). No sé si estaba triste de no verte, pero sí tenía claro de que el hecho de que te hayas ido solamente aumentaba mi curiosidad. Las preguntas invadían mi mente y me frustraba no obtener respuesta alguna.

Y cuando estaba a punto de explotar en ese 30 de mayo al no poder entender lo me pasaba ni lo que pasaba por mi mente (que era un desastre a esas alturas), llegó una nueva estudiante.

Hinata Hyuga. _»_

.

 _ **c**_ _apítulo 1._

.

—Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, ¡espero poder ser amiga de todos ustedes!

Lo primero que se le cruzó a Tenten por la cabeza fue el hecho de que la voz de la chica, Hinata, era bastante bajita y suave, tanto que a Tenten podía llegar a desesperarla un poco y al mismo tiempo darle ganas de abrazarla hasta asfixiarla (y no solo por su voz; su cabello, su piel, su cara y todo. Y no es que fuera lesbiana). Pero dejando de lado aquello, lo segundo que se le cruzó por la cabeza a Tenten sobre esa chica fue el hecho de que era más que obvio que tenía alguna relación con Neji Hyuga. Obviando el hecho de tener el mismo apellido (lo cual quería decir que podían ser hermanos o primos), al observar sus ojos, que eran exactamente iguales a los de él (raros. No siempre te encuentras a alguien de ojos blancos y que sean tan lindos), pudo confirmarlo.

Su cabeza se llenó de más preguntas con esa llegada, y en todas las horas de clases antes del primer receso no dejó de preguntarse cosas sobre aquella chica y Neji.

En la clase de matemáticas, una hora antes del receso, se decidió a observar por primera vez a la chica desde que la habían mandado a su asiento. Volteó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás para observarla de reojo. Se sentaba en la fila continúa a la suya, pero dos asientos más atrás.

Se murió de vergüenza al ver que ella la observaba y volvió a mirar hacia el pizarrón.

(En ese momento Tenten se dio cuenta de que los ojos de ella destilaban curiosidad. Y lo más intrigante es que no solo eso; el miedo y la preocupación también invadían aquellos ojos blancos.)

No la volvió a mirar en lo que quedaba de la clase por miedo de encontrarse de nuevo con su mirada.

Cuando sonó la campana anunciando el primer receso, dio un gran, gran suspiro y se recostó en la silla, cerrando los ojos.

Había sentido en toda la clase la mirada de Hinata en su espalda y se moría de vergüenza e incomodidad.

—D-Disculpa…

Oh, esa voz.

(Tenten volvió a tener ganas de abrazarla hasta asfixiarla y de desesperarse.)

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con los ojos perla observándola desde arriba. Marrón caca y blanco.

(En ese momento, también, Tenten se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Hinata eran algo diferentes a los de Neji. Los de Neji no expresaban nada.

También, por primera vez, sus ojos ya no le gustaron. Al menos no tanto.)

—¿Ah? —fue lo único que pudo contestar, sin desviar la mirada.

—Tu nombre es Tenten, ¿cierto? Tenten Ama.

—¿Ah? —y a los cinco segundos, algo sonrojada, agregó—¡A-Ah, sí, sí!

—¿Podría hablar contigo, Tenten?

—¿Hablar conmigo?

—Sí—confirmó la de ojos perla, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza—. Podemos ir a la biblioteca si gustas.

.

—Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que soy familiar de Neji Hyuga.

Ambas chicas, al final, habían ido a dar en la biblioteca de la escuela, el lugar donde siempre iba Tenten desde que había llegado a aquella escuela y había visto a Neji Hyuga por primera vez. No es que la biblioteca fuera un buen lugar para hablar, pero ese día no había mucha gente y mientras conversaran en voz baja no habría mucho problema.

(Obviando el hecho de que Tenten no se vio capaz de decir que cualquier otro lugar sería mejor cuando Hinata ofreció charlar en la biblioteca. En parte por la vergüenza y en parte por no querer cortar su rutina.)

Así que ahora se encontraban ahí, Tenten con un nuevo libro que se había decidido a leer (sí, había terminado el que agarró solamente para disimular el estar siguiendo a Neji. También terminó otros dos, así que ese era el cuarto que leía ahí. Lo irónico es que nunca los pedía prestados para llevárselos a casa, quién sabe por qué) y Hinata con uno al azar que probablemente, según Tenten, pediría prestado después.

—Bueno…—comenzó la castaña, recostándose en su silla—. Sus ojos y apellidos los delatan, creo que todos se han dado cuenta.

—Todos los que recuerdan que Neji Hyuga ha desaparecido, dirás—dijo Hinata, cerrando los ojos y suspirando—. O bueno, que se ha ido.

La verdad es que Tenten se sorprendió un poco por lo último dicho, pero se recompuso rápidamente al recordarse que Neji Hyuga y Hinata Hyuga eran familia, por lo que muy probablemente se conocían lo suficiente para saber que Neji no estaba desaparecido.

—Estoy segura de que tú también sabes que se ha ido por cuenta propia, Tenten.

Aunque eso sí la sorprendió un poco más.

Asintió, lentamente, con la cabeza.

—No sé si lo sabías, pero no es la primera vez que se va. Es, de hecho, la quinta. La diferencia es que las otras cuatro veces se iba por máximo una semana. Esta vez han pasado casi dos meses.

Tenten se guardó el hecho de que ya sabía aquello (excepto el número de veces que Neji Hyuga se había ido).

—Es por eso que, por lo menos yo, estoy preocupada—Hinata cerró las manos en puños sobre la mesa y agregó, sin mirar a Tenten a los ojos—: podría estar muerto.

—Lo dudo.

Al momento de haber soltado esas palabras se sonrojó y tapó la boca. Lo que había dicho, según ella, era una estupidez y una falta de respeto, pues no podía opinar sobre temas familiares. Lo había soltado sin pensar y-

—Tienes razón.

Hinata la miraba, con los ojos un tanto llorosos y una sonrisa que no supo descifrar adornando su rostro (aquel que Tenten podría besar si le gustaran las chicas). La sorprendió, y un tanto sonrojada, escuchó las palabras de Hinata.

—Neji no es de los que morirían en algo así—dijo, sin borrar la sonrisa—. Igualmente, estoy un poco preocupada—volvió a mirar la mesa, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

Tenten simplemente la observaba. Aún estaba un poco extrañada y avergonzada.

—Tenten—llamó Hinata.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabes por qué te estoy diciendo esto? —y antes de dejar a la castaña contestar, agregó—: No, ¿siquiera sabes cómo es que te conozco?

—…No.

—Es obvio—suspiró—. Bueno, también ha sido un poco maleducado por mi parte al no explicarte todo desde el principio. Mejor dicho, no explicártelo bien desde el principio.

—¿A qué te refieres, Hinata?

—Neji y yo somos primos.

—Lo imaginaba, sí.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—Y sé de ti gracias a él.

Tenten se sonrojó.

—¿G-gracias a él? —preguntó con voz nerviosa, rogando para que Hinata no se diera cuenta de ese detalle.

Escuchó una pequeña risa por parte de ella.

—Sí—confirmó con una sonrisa—. Me dijo que tenía una acosadora que lo seguía desde que había llegado a la escuela.

—¡No lo acosaba! —gritó Tenten, más roja que nunca. Y antes de poder continuar, se escucharon los _shhhh_ de toda la gente de la biblioteca, observándola con una mirada que claramente decía 'cállate', lo cual solo hizo que se sonrojara más y se encogiera en su asiento, sin atreverse a mirar otra cosa que no fueran sus piernas.

Escuchó, nuevamente, la suave risa de Hinata.

—Me dijo que te llamabas Tenten.

—Yo no lo acosaba—susurró, aún sin mirarla—. Solo me llamaba la atención…

—¿Llamar la atención?

Tenten suspiró.

—Sí—apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y miró a Hinata, intentando olvidarse un poco de su vergüenza—. Desde que llegué a esta escuela y lo vi me llamó la atención. Era intrigante.

—Vaya—dijo, Hinata, claramente sorprendida—. ¿Sabes? Él llegó a esta escuela el año pasado. En ese año muchas chicas lo acosaban, hasta que él se hartó y las asustó. Desde entonces no lo molestan y se la pasa solo y en esta biblioteca; al menos eso me ha dicho.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—Sí—confirmó—. Me dijo que el primer día pensó que tú eras una de esas chicas—al escuchar eso Tenten se sintió un poco ofendida, pero intentó disimularlo—, aunque los días que restaron le parecía raro que te limitaras a seguirlo sin siquiera hablarle o atosigarlo con preguntas y regalos.

—Qué arrogante.

—Todos dicen lo mismo—Hinata sonrió—. Irónicamente, en su anterior escuela tiene muchos amigos. Chicas también. Aunque él nunca lo admitiría.

—Oh…

—¿Por qué te intrigaba?

Tenten se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, miró a Hinata a los ojos, miró la mesa, luego volvió a mirar a Hinata a los ojos y después de treinta segundos habló.

—No lo sé.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo, Tenten continuó.

—Y lo peor es que me sigue intrigando. Y no sé por qué. Ha vuelto mi cabeza echa un lío—cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Soy muy curiosa.

—Tenten.

—Dime.

—Quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿Eh?

—Ayúdame a encontrar a Neji, por favor.

* * *

 **nota:**

¿capítulo corto? ¿aburrido? probablemente, pero no se me ocurría más. la narración en tercera persona me aburre, pero creo que es la más adecuada para los capítulos en general. como pudieron observar, las primeras partes de cada capítulo las narrará tenten, algo así como pequeñas cartas.

creo que he manejado un poco mal la narración y el diálogo entre hinata y tenten. tanto que puede llegar a ser aburrido. pero ha sido difícil que la inspiración llegara y con lo poquito salió esto.(? además ya comencé con el capítulo tres, no cambiaré todo. v':

tengo pensado que cuando termine el fic dejaré pasar seis meses y lo releeré y lo editaré.

(es un pequeño truco. pruébenlo.)

no sé si alguien se ha dado cuenta, pero parte de mi inspiración también es gracias al libro 'ciudades de papel'. aunque nuestra margo esta vez es neji. xd

(obviamente no va a ser igual. será muy, muy diferente. espero.)

algunas aclaraciones que se me olvidó poner antes:

-el país en donde está ambientada la historia no es japón. aún no sé qué país será xdd pero ahora me encuentro pensándolo ya que estoy escribiendo el tercer capítulo y me he quedado en una parte donde ese detalle se menciona.

-la personalidad de hinata es un poco diferente. odio poner los diálogos como si tartamudearan. xddd así que solo lo pondré cuando lo crea necesario. v: además, hinata no siempre tartamudea; solo con naruto.(?

-y por último, ¿qué nombre me recomendarían para la madre de tenten? (?

bueno, bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer:** naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto.

* * *

 **idk**

 _by: lieyeih_

.

 **31/05/16**

«Al día siguiente de la llegada de Hinata Hyuga, tu prima, a la escuela, mi rutina (que había adoptado gracias a ti) desapareció.

Aún no sé si me arrepiento o no de haber aceptado la propuesta de esa chica.

(Me he vuelto muy fácil de convencer.) »

 _._

 ** _c_** _apítulo 2._

 _._

Las 3:00 a.m. de un martes en el que TenTen ni siquiera entendía por qué en lugar de estar en su cama durmiendo estaba sentada (resalta, SENTADA, no acostada ni durmiendo) en una de las sillas que decoraban el patio de su casa.

Ah, y hacía frío, lo que añadía otra cosa a la lista para que Tenten no entendiera por qué estaba ahí.

Bueno, en realidad podría decirse que sí sabía. Después de todo, desde hace más de dos años que todos los días, absolutamente todos los días, se despertaba por culpa de una pesadilla.

Aunque eso no explicaba por qué se había ido justo a ese lugar (en el que hacía frío) de entre todos los demás que habían en su casa, así que digamos que es bastante idiota. Ella es una idiota, sí.

Justo en el momento en el que recogía su libreta y su celular decidida a intentar volver a dormir, este último empezó a sonar.

—¿Tenten? —escuchó la voz desesperante y abrazable—No pensé que contestarías… perdón por llamar a esta hora, ¿te desperté?

Tenten pasó una mano por su cabello, encontrándose con la trenza que se hacía todas las noches para poder dormir cómoda (en ese caso, las trenzas eran mejores que sus moñitos). Tuvo ganas de desarmarla y sacudir la cabeza, como en ese vídeo que vio en facebook de la canción de Gloria Trevi (no recordaba el nombre de la canción, pero tenía algo que ver con el pelo y la palabra "suelto").

—No, estaba despierta—después de cinco segundos, añadió—: me levanté para ir al baño.

(No tenía ganas de que Hinata supiera de su pequeño "problema".)

—Oh, igual disculpa. No es una hora muy normal para llamar a alguien.

Tenten miró rápidamente la hora en su celular (3:17 a.m.), volvió a ponérselo en el oído derecho y terminó por sentarse nuevamente en la maldita silla soportando nuevamente el maldito frío.

(Era idiota.)

—No te preocupes. ¿Pasa algo?

—No podía dormir—dijo Hinata, suspirando—, así que intenté organizar un poco la información que conseguí. Ya sabes, sobre Neji.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —preguntó la castaña, aguantándose un bostezo.

—Tengo los lugares a los que fue anteriormente.

—¿Eso en qué nos ayuda?

—Podría haber un patrón.

—Lo dudo, Hinata.

—¡Pero es una posibilidad!

Tenten suspiró, miró el cielo oscuro y se recordó que eran las 3:17 a.m. (probablemente ya las 3:18 a.m. o un poquito más).

—Hinata.

—Dime.

—Explícame de nuevo por qué me pediste a mí que te ayudara—y antes de dejar que Hinata respondiera, añadió—: y por qué yo acepté.

—Bueno… no puedo responderte a lo segundo—comenzó Hinata. Tenten podía imaginársela encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero sí a lo primero.

—Pues hazlo.

—Neji me habló de ti un día antes de que se fuera.

—Ajá.

—Dijo que tal vez te daría el libro que estaba leyendo.

—Ajá.

—¿No te gustaría saber cuál libro es?

—Claro que me gustaría, pero creo que te olvidas de unos cuantos detalles.

—Lo sé, lo sé—suspiró Hinata—. Nunca alcanzaste a leer el título del libro y sabemos que la señora Hikari falleció, por lo que no podríamos preguntarle a ella.

—Exacto—Tenten bostezó—. Hinata, sigo sin entenderlo, pero hablamos mañana. Tenemos tiempo para que me cuentes todo acerca de lo de tu teoría del patrón.

.

Se fue a la cama aproximadamente a las 3:25 a.m., incluso se atrevería a decir que a las 3:30 a.m. Como todos los días, al despertar las ojeras cubrían sus ojos y ella tenía que ir a buscar un poco de hielo en un vano intento de disimularlas.

Y luego se duchaba, se vestía, desayunaba y se iba a la escuela.

La misma rutina de todos los días exceptuando el hecho de que Hinata Hyuga estaba esperándola sentada en su pupitre.

(No se levantó a pesar de que ella había llegado ya y queríatenía sentarse en su pupitre.)

—Ah, Hinata—fue lo primero que dijo. Ni ella misma supo identificar si lo dijo con molestia, con sorpresa, con felicidad, con-

—Tenten, ¿te puedo decir ya lo de ayer?

Suspiró.

—Dame mi asiento—dijo. Hinata se levantó y ella se sentó—. Cuéntame.

Hinata Hyuga se sentó en el pupitre que se encontraba al lado del de Tenten. Aún era muy temprano, por lo que ella, Tenten y otro chico eran los únicos que habían llegado, lo cual era muy provechoso si quería hablar con Tenten lo más pronto posible sin interrupciones.

Sacó la libreta donde había anotado todo de su bolso.

—La primera vez fue a Oregon—comenzó Hinata, señalando con su dedo el lugar marcado en el mapa del país que había impreso exclusivamente para eso—. La segunda, a Washington, la tercera, a Nevada y la cuarta a Arizona—señaló, señaló, señaló—. Si te das cuenta todos los lugares están bastante cerca de California.

—Sí—asintió Tenten, mirando el mapa—. Pero no creo que signifique nada realmente. Puede ser simple comodidad.

—¡Piensa un poco más, Tenten! —La regañó Hinata—. A lo que me refiero es que Neji no va a estos lugares porque sí.

—¿Ah, no?

—No—suspiró—. Creo que quiere recorrer todo Estados Unidos.

—Lógico.

—¡Muestra un poco más de interés! —pataleó, golpeando la mesa.

—Lo siento, lo siento—Tenten agarró la libreta, observó un momento el mapa y luego volvió a dejarlo en la carpeta—. Pero si lo piensas bien, el resultado al que llegaste es bastante obvio. Si yo hubiera sabido los lugares a los que fue anteriormente- ah, y hago un paréntesis aquí; no es que no supiese, los rumores lo mencionaban bastante, pero dudaba mucho que se hubiera ido a Asia, aunque si mencionaron a Oregon y Washington—se pasó una mano por el cabello, que estaba recogido en sus típicos moñitos—. El punto es que cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que su objetivo está en ir a todos los Estados del país.

—Me siento idiota en estos momentos.

—Y haces bien.

—¡Tenten!

—Lo siento, lo siento—se encogió de hombros—. En fin. A decir verdad, esto sí nos llega a dar una pequeña pista de dónde podría estar.

—¿E-En serio? —a Hinata le brillaron los ojos por un momento.

—Sí. Idaho, Utah o Nueva México—señaló los tres lugares en el mapa—. Supongo que es un tipo muy organizado, aunque ya lo sospechaba. Después de todo, como que sí va en un orden para ir a cada lugar. Comenzó con los más cercanos a California. Si te das cuenta, algunos estados están casi al mismo nivel. Los que siguen del nivel al que él ya ha ido son los que te he mencionado.

—¿E-Eh? P-Pues sí…—miró el mapa y los lugares señalados por Tenten. Si lo pensaba, tenía bastante sentido.

—No es demasiado, pero algo es algo. Nuestra primera pista—sonrió.

—¡Eres genial, Tenten!

—Cuando me dices cosas así me dan ganas de abrazarte.

—¡T-Tenten pervertida!

.

Las clases terminaron sin más contratiempos. Hinata y Tenten se la pasaron juntas en los recesos, y Hinata no intervino en la rutina de Tenten; de hecho, a Tenten la hizo sentir como si Neji estuviera ahí cuando miraba los ojos de la Hyuga, con la diferencia de que estos ojos eran muchísimo más expresivos y la dueña de estos sí le hablaba.

Cuando salían de la escuela y Hinata acompañaba a Tenten a buscar su bicicleta para ir a casa, la primera le dijo a la segunda:

—¿No quieres que comamos algo juntas antes de ir a casa?

—¿Ah?

—¡Sí! Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí—dijo, sonriendo.

—Eh, bueno… Puedes ir sentada en la parte de atrás de la bicicleta si quieres. Aunque sería la primera vez que llevara a una persona…

—No importa, si nos caemos sé que tengo que culparte a ti.

—Gracias—dijo sarcástica.

Tenten se subió a la bicicleta con Hinata detrás de ella y empezó a andar siguiendo las direcciones de Hinata, pues no sabía realmente donde quedaba la cafetería que ella le había mencionado. Le costó un poco al comienzo andar con la oji perla detrás de ella, pero a los minutos logró manejar de una forma aceptable sin que pareciese que iban a chocar en cualquier momento.

Llegaron al lugar luego de unos veinte minutos.

Tenten amarró su bicicleta con la cadena o candado (porque realmente no le encontraba nombre a la cosa que le regaló su padre cuando estaba en la escuela elemental para que pudiera asegurar su bicicleta cuando saliera) a un poste fuera de la cafetería, y solo entonces se permitió leer el cartel que decoraba la puerta de entrada. "Idk", decía, con letras grandes y blancas escritas en un pequeño pizarrón. Debajo había otro cartel anunciando que el local estaba abierto.

La puerta a Tenten le gustó. Era blanca y era una de esas puertas de las casas antiguas. Podríamos decir que uno de los fetiches de la castaña eran las puertas (y objetos en general) así.

Vio a Hinata entrar y la siguió.

Se encontró con un lugar pequeño, pues era de esperarse de un local que solo ocupaba la esquina de una cuadra. Desprendía un pequeño olor a café que si bien no le agradaba (no le gustaba el café), le parecía aceptable como para pasarse una hora mínimo en ese lugar sin tener ganas de huir. La mayor parte del lugar era blanco, con algunos cuadros y pizarrones pequeños con dibujos o frases en diferentes idiomas, también decoraban algunas plantas. Casi todas las mesas eran para dos personas, exceptuando unas cuatro y las dos mesas encontradas en unas esquinas donde en lugar de sillas había muebles y alrededor unos cuantos estantes con libros o demás objetos que los clientes podían usar para entretenerse.

El lugar a Tenten se le hizo muy agradable.

Hinata se sentó en una de las mesitas para dos y Tenten la siguió, sentándose frente a ella. Dejó su mochila colgada en el respaldo de su silla y al momento se les acercó una mesera para dejarles la carta de bebidas y postres.

De fondo sonaba un jazz de Amy Winehouse.

—¿Te gusta?

Tenten dejó se observar a su alrededor ante la pregunta de Hinata, mirándola. Asintió con la cabeza y agarró el menú de las bebidas.

—Me alegra.

A Tenten le pareció raro que Hinata le haya dedicado esas palabras a ella, pero no preguntó y se dedicó a buscar una bebida que no fuera café.

Terminó eligiendo una bebida llamada VON solamente porque tenía el nombre de su canción favorita.

—Tenten—la llamó Hinata.

—Dime.

—Imagino que no has venido a este lugar antes, ¿cierto?

—Creo que es más que obvio.

—Ya veo.

—¿Es la segunda vez que vienes? —preguntó la castaña.

—De hecho no—la miró un segundo, para luego mirar la mesa—. Cuando era pequeña vivía aquí, hasta que me mudé cuando tenía trece años y volví a los dieciséis. Digamos que ya llevo dos años aquí, si contamos este. Por lo tanto, he venido muchísimas veces. ¡Mi segundo lugar favorito! —dijo sonriendo.

—Mmm… Yo viví toda mi vida en Florida. Me mudé aquí este año por el trabajo de mi madre.

Tenten podía jurar que por un momento pudo notar a Hinata sorprendida, confundida, molesta y finalmente como había estado desde que entraron a esa cafetería: rara.

—Bueno, yo me mudé por algo parecido.

—¿Y tu cambio de escuela? —preguntó Tenten. Quería evitar que la conversación muriese.

Hinata la miró.

—Capricho.

* * *

 **nota:**

una aclaración:

-está ambientado en estados unidos, la historia. Lo único que no voy a cambiar es el tema de las estaciones, el inicio y termino del año escolar porque me lio mucho al ser de un país de américa latina. así que digamos que lo único que no cambia según el lugar es eso. y ya saben, es un fanfic, puedo hacer lo que me salga de los huevos inexistentes que tengo.

y eso. probablemente en uno de estos días suba una nueva historia, aunque no aseguro que sea un nejiten, pero igual aviso. v:

bye bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer:** naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto.

* * *

 **idk**

 _by: lieyeih_

.

 **01/06/2016**

«Podía considerar al primero de junio como uno de los peores días de mi vida.»

.

 ** _c_** _apítulo 3._

.

Abrió los ojos, se sentó y desesperadamente inhaló aire. Rápidamente se dirigió al interruptor de la luz, sin poder soportar la oscuridad que invadía a su habitación en esas horas de la madrugada.

Antes de poder llegar a la cama para recostarse e intentar calmarse, cayó al suelo de rodillas, tocándose la cabeza y apretando los dientes. Aún le costaba respirar y las voces en su cabeza no se calmaban nunca, atormentándola aún más a cada minuto que pasaba.

Tuvo miedo. Eso no había pasado desde hace dos años. Incluso pensó que todo se acabaría con las pesadillas habituales y listo.

—¡Mierda!

Tosió. La garganta le raspaba. Probablemente estaba a punto de enfermarse por culpa de estar en el jardín la noche anterior con tremendo frío.

Se levantó del piso cuidadosamente, atenta a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y a ella misma. Escuchaba cómo le gritaban _cosas_ que se negaba a entender, pero por lo menos podía respirar mejor. Tosiendo, se recostó nuevamente en su cama, primero de lado y, una vez dejó de toser, boca arriba, observando los planetas que adornaban el techo de su habitación. Una mano descansaba en su pecho.

No supo cuándo empezó a soltar las lágrimas.

.

Hinata fue una de las primeras alumnas en llegar al aula de clases, dejando su mochila en el respaldo de su silla para continuamente sentarse ella. Sacó una libreta y comenzó a anotar cosas que a muchos les llegó a llamar la atención, pero cuando se asomaban para mirar qué hacía la chica, esta cerraba la libreta y sonreía.

Cuando Tenten llegó, unos seis minutos después, Hinata seguía con lo suyo.

—¿Tenten? —llamó Hinata, cerrando su libreta, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hasta el asiento de la castaña, quien ni siquiera había saludado al entrar al aula—¿Te pasa algo?

—¿Hinata? —pestañeó. Hinata pudo notar unas ojeras más intensas que las veces anteriores—Eh, no que yo sepa.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—¿Ah?

—¿Has dormido bien, Tenten? —volvió a preguntar, sentándose en el asiento de delante de la castaña.

(Ahí Tenten se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de ponerse hielo aquel día.)

—Ah, sí—sonrió.

—Pero tienes ojeras muy grandes—refutó Hinata.

—No te preocupes por eso. Siempre las tengo, solo que me echo hielo para disimularlas. Hoy lo olvidé.

—¡¿Nunca duermes bien?! —preguntó esta vez aterrada Hinata.

—¡No! —contestó Tenten, dándose cuenta de que solo lo había empeorado—Solo que hay veces en las que me acuesto muy tarde.

—Deberías empezar a acostarte temprano.

—Tomaré eso en cuenta—sonrió.

(Al final no lo tomó en cuenta. Tampoco el hecho de que Hinata sabía que estaba mintiendo.)

—Mira esto—le dijo Hinata, mostrándole lo que llevaba escribiendo en su libreta hasta ahora.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, mientras la agarraba para empezar a leer.

—Ayer estuve pensando hasta tarde, y creo que deberíamos hacer más que solo quedarnos en la escuela—suspiró—. Creo que deberíamos buscar a Neji.

Tenten no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando leyó el título de lo que había escrito Hinata, rápidamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

( _"viaje por los estados unidos"_ )

—Hinata, dime que es solo producto de mi imaginación el que me estés diciendo esto.

—Lo siento… pero no lo es.

Tenten dejó la libreta de nuevo en su carpeta, suspirando, mirando a los lados sin saber qué decir. Al llegar a este punto, la castaña estaba empezando a preguntarse por qué no pensó bien las cosas y aceptó ayudar a Hinata en un primer momento.

—Yo no puedo viajar así como así, recién cumplo 17 este mes. No soy mayor de edad.

—Solo tienes que pedirle permiso a tus padres.

—Como si fueran a dejarme tan fácil—objetó—. Además, ni siquiera estamos seguras de en cuál estado se encuentra. No tenemos pistas.

—Por eso hoy, después de clases, entraremos a la biblioteca a buscar el libro.

—No, Hinata, no—se negó, intentando no levantar la voz—. Mejor que la policía lo busque.

—No lo hará.

Tenten frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Neji tiene 18 años—explicó Hinata—. Y como el hecho de que faltan cosas en su habitación es una señal de que lo más probable es que se haya ido por su cuenta, la policía no puede hacer nada al ser mayor de edad.

—¿Tiene 18 años y recién está en el último año?

—Bueno, podríamos decir que repitió un año. Pero no fue por sus notas, sino que se cambió de escuela a la mitad, teniendo que repetir.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, curiosa, olvidándose por un momento de lo que hablaban anteriormente.

—Es una historia larga, te la explicaré después. En estos momentos es importante conseguir viajar.

Tenten suspiró, sin poder evitar pensar que todo aquello era una locura. Miró los ojos blancos de Hinata, brillantes, y muy a su pesar recordó los de Neji; inexpresivos, fríos e intrigantes. Completamente diferentes a los de la chica frente a ella.

Se mordió la lengua.

—Iremos a la biblioteca. Pero no te prometo viajar.

.

Se pasó toda la mañana pensando en los ojos de Neji, por alguna extraña razón. Pensó que le gustaría mucho verlos de cerca, ver cuántas tonalidades de blanco tenían, qué tan profundos eran, qué secretos ocultaban de los demás. Quería ver las emociones ocultas en su mirada y grabarlas a la perfección en su memoria.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases, llegó a sonrojarse un poco, pero siguió pensando en ellos. Quedaba claro que le gustaban muchísimo sus ojos.

—Tenten, rápido, tenemos que irnos.

Miró a Hinata cuando esta interrumpió sus pensamientos, asintiendo con la cabeza y poniéndose de pie para guardar sus cosas rápidamente. Una vez listas, ambas salieron del aula, Hinata ansiosa y Tenten con muchas preguntas invadiendo su cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, fueron recibidas por el nuevo bibliotecario, quien reemplazó a la señora Hikari: el señor William. Tenten no sabía cuántos años tenía, pero era muchísimo más joven que la señora Hikari. Estaba leyendo un libro bastante grueso, y a pesar de todo, Tenten se sintió un poquito culpable por interrumpirlo.

—Disculpe…

Ante la voz de Hinata, el hombre levantó la vista del libro. Era la primera vez que Tenten trataba con él, o que lo veía de cerca (es irónico, porque ahí pasa todos los recesos desde que llegó. Pero es que nunca se acercó a preguntarle acerca de ningún libro ni él se acercó a ella para decirle cualquier cosa, lo que sea); ahí se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran cafés y taciturnos. Tenía algunas arrugas en el rostro, así que Tenten supuso que tendría unos cuarenta y algo de años.

—¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo, señoritas? —dijo William, cerrando el libro que leía, no sin antes poner un separador en la página en la que se había quedado.

—Eh, sí—dijo Tenten, antes de que Hinata pudiera responder—. Estamos buscando un libro, pero… no sabemos su nombre.

El hombre levantó una ceja.

—Necesitaría mucha más información que esa, señoritas—dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

—¡Pero! —dijo la castaña, casi gritando—. Hay un chico que lo estaba leyendo, hace como dos meses… y subrayó cosas en él con marcador amarillo. Y una vez con verde.

—Es imposible, eso está prohibido con los libros de la biblioteca.

—Lo sé, pero igual lo hacía—respondió, algo incómoda.

El señor William suspiró, mirando su libro. Luego de diez segundos volvió a mirarlas a ellas y habló:

—No sé nada acerca de ese libro, pero puedo dejarlas buscarlo en el almacén, donde están los libros menos populares. Incluso en toda la biblioteca si no lo encuentran ahí, por decirles una última opción.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —dijo Hinata con ojos brillantes.

El señor William se puso de pie, sacando las llaves del almacén de su bolsillo. Les hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguieran hasta la puerta que estaba justo detrás de él. Una vez abierta, las dejó entrar.

El lugar no era tan grande, mucho más pequeño que toda la biblioteca. Estaba lleno de estanterías que estaban repletos de libros, la mayoría viejos, y todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado. El señor William buscó el interruptor de la luz, iluminando el lugar una vez lo hubo encontrado. Ya con la luz de ayuda, Tenten se dio cuenta de que el lugar era igual de lindo que la biblioteca, aunque solo fuera un almacén.

—Tienen hasta las ocho, máximo nueve, para estar aquí. Pueden probar con la biblioteca si no logran hallar nada. Y, de todas formas se los digo: no rompan nada.

Y una vez las dejó solas, no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a buscar, principalmente con los libros que, según ellas, podrían haberle interesado a Neji.

Incluso probaron buscar un poco en la biblioteca, siendo que una buscaba en esta y la otra seguía en el almacén.

Llegaron las nueve.

No encontraron nada.

* * *

 **nota:**

he resucitado.(?

he actualizado, realmente es un milagro. no lograba avanzar con esta historia, me había quedado estancada en la parte en la que hinata se daba cuenta de las ojeras de tenten y no me salía nada más (de eso ya hace unos meses, ¿cierto?), y acabo de terminar y ya quería subirlo. v:

¡incluso ya tengo el siguiente capítulo listo y parte del quinto! Actualizaré la próxima semana. v:

sé que no es el capítulo más interesante ni más largo, pero voy a mi ritmo.(?

y nada más que decir, la verdad, ¡bye bye!


End file.
